


Faking Sick

by orphan_account



Series: Dr. Logan [2]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Roleplay, doctor!kink, doctor!logan, patient!james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James likes when Logan plays doctor for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking Sick

So, James is sick. And it’s not his usual sick where he’s bedridden because he’s too weak to move. No, it’s nothing like that. He’s merely got a small cough and an itch in his throat, more than likely caused from the five thousand run-throughs of the new song they’re recording. It's not even enough to be warranted as a sickness; just a simple strain on his vocal chords.

But that doesn’t stop him from full-on pouting as he begs Logan to take care of him, his eyes wide and round, voice quiet and hoarse.

Logan looks up from the stack of books in front of him, tapping his pen against the notebook he was writing in. He’s got all this homework to do and he can’t concentrate on it, James’ fake coughing interrupting him every time he gets absorbed in what he’s reading.

“James, for the hundredth time, you don’t need me to take care of you. You just have a sore throat. Go grab some cough drops from the medicine cabinet and you’ll be fine,” Logan says, clicking the end of his pen repeatedly as he tries to find his place in his reading.

“But Logan, I think I have a fever now,” James says in the most pathetic voice he can muster, placing the back of his hand against his forehead and coughing a few times for effect.

Logan sighs, throwing his pen down and rising from his desk, crossing the few feet to get to James. He puts the back of his hand to James’ forehead and nothing; James’ forehead feels just as it always does, no sign of a fever in sight.

“James, you do not have a fever. Now please, I have all this homework to get done,” Logan says, pulling his hand from where it’s resting against James’ skin and moving back to his desk, picking up his pen and going back to reading.

He manages to make it through half a chapter before James starts coughing again, and this time Logan can’t tell if James is forcing the cough or if it’s real.

It’s not that he minds taking care of James when he’s sick, it’s just that James gets clingy, even if it’s a tiny headache and as much as Logan loves being there to comfort James, sometimes James just takes it too far, making a huge deal out of absolutely nothing.

Logan’s aware that that probably makes him sound like such a huge dick, but they’ve all got finals coming up, and he seems to be the only one taking them serious. Kendall and Carlos have been down at the pool for the entirety of the afternoon, their schoolwork neglected, and the only time James actually studies is when Logan forces him to, mostly by withholding sex until James gets his grades back up. It’s a weirdly vicious cycle, but it works for them.

The coughing subsides and Logan focuses on the sentence he’s writing out, scribbling it hastily and rereading it before closing his books and stacking them in a neat pile on his desk, the notebook placed carefully on top.

He crosses the room once more, tapping at James’ shoulder to get him to shift over on the bed. He sits up against the headboard, parting his legs and allowing James to lie between them. His hand easily finds its way into the messy locks of James’ hair, pushing it away from his forehead as he twists the locks around his fingers.

James hums contentedly, resting his hand against the flat surface of Logan’s stomach, brushing his thumb back and forth over the fabric of Logan’s t-shirt.

He clears his throat a few times, and it eases the tickle just a bit.

“Y’know, that’s just gonna make your throat feel worse,” Logan comments, sliding his hands down to the side of James’ neck and rubbing his thumbs against the skin there.

“Hmm. Well then, what do you suggest I do, Dr. Mitchell?” James asks, his voice suddenly husky.

Logan’s eyebrows shoot up, his eyes going wide, finally realizing what James has been getting at all afternoon with his faking sick shtick.

His hands leave James’ hair and he pushes James up into a sitting position, climbing out from behind him and crossing the distance to their closet, sliding all the hangers to the side. He pulls the white lab coat off the hanger and slides it on easily, smiling at the Dr. Mitchell stitched into it.

When he turns to face James, James’ cheeks are flushed, pupils blown wide, and he’s shifting uneasily on the bed, undoubtedly trying to hide his erection.

Logan turns and continues rummaging through the closet in search of the black leather bag that houses all his doctoring supplies, grinning triumphantly when he finds it. He pulls out the stethoscope and sets the bag back in the closet, turning back towards James as he drapes it around his neck.

James scoots to the edge of the bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor, back in a straight line.

Logan slips into doctor-mode easily, striding up to James with a look of pure profession on his face.

“Ah, Mr. Diamond. Back again?”

“Y-yes, sir,” James stutters, shivers running down his spine when Logan grabs his wrist and checks his pulse.

“What seems to be the problem?” Logan asks, tapping his fingers against the inside of James’ wrist before letting it go, watching as it falls back to James’ lap.

“I um, it’s my throat,” James answers, staring up at Logan’s face.

“Could you be a little more specific, Mr. Diamond?” Logan requests, moving his hands to James’ neck and pressing his fingers against James’ lymph nodes.

“M-my throat is pretty sore,” James bites out, his eyes fluttering shut as Logan’s thumbs gently brush against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Hm. And what do you think the cause of that might be?” Logan asks, feigning disinterest.

“I uh, I don’t know.”

“I think maybe you’ve been letting someone fuck that pretty little mouth of yours,” Logan says coolly, brushing his thumb over James’ bottom lip.

James stammers and flushes red, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to think of a response. He was definitely not expecting Logan to say something like that, and he’s caught completely off-guard.

“N-n-no, Dr. Mitchell. It’s from too much singing,” James finally responds, barely maintaining his composure.

“Such a shame for a mouth like that to go to waste,” Logan replies immediately, his eyes transfixed on James’ perfectly pink lips.

“W-well, I could….” James trails off, sudden embarrassment creeping up.

“You could what, Mr. Diamond?” Logan asks, thoroughly intrigued.

James swallows nervously, suddenly finding his feet very interesting. Logan touches his fingers to James’ chin, lifting with a simple finger and quirking an eyebrow in question when James’ eyes meet his.

“W-w-well, you said it’d be a waste for my m-mouth to go to waste,” James says through nervous stuttering, hoping Logan picks up what he’s implying.

“My, my. Are you suggesting what I think you are, Mr. Diamond?”

James nods, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth seductively.

Logan breathes out, one long exhalation as his cock swells in his jeans. He cups James’ jaw, thumb tracing the full length of James’ bottom lip, swallowing thickly as James’ tongue peeks out and flicks against the tip of it.

He pulls his hand back, quickly reaching for the button of his jeans, only to have his hands smacked away by James. James takes over, popping the button easily and sliding down the zipper, yanking Logan’s jeans and boxers down his legs.

James trails the tips of his fingers over the length of Logan’s dick, circling his thumb around the head. Logan’s breaths are quick and shuddery, and as James’ tongue licks across the head, his breathing momentarily ceases.

He’s completely focused on James, the way James’ eyes flutter and his eyelashes fan across the top of his cheeks. James is so fucking gorgeous like this, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide.

Logan lifts his hand, tangling it in James’ hair as he thrusts forward, sliding into the velvet warmth of James’ mouth. James fights his gag reflex, his hands reaching out and cupping the flesh of Logan’s ass to pull him further in, a low groan reverberating through him as Logan’s dick hits his throat.

Logan fucks into James’ mouth, his head dropped to his chest as James’ fingers slide down the crease of his ass, the dry tips of his fingers circling his hole.

James’ tongue is everywhere, licking over the head, tracing the crown, tonguing the vein that runs along the underside, and Logan’s having trouble breathing, the sensations almost too much. It multiplies when James pushes in a dry finger, pressing it right against Logan’s prostate.

Logan barely gets out a warning before he’s coming down James’ throat, pulling roughly at the locks of James’ hair as he gasps out James’ name, rolling his hips in tiny back and forth movements as James sucks him through it.

His hands leave James’ hair and he steps back, his dick sliding out slick with spit. James licks his lips, smirking up at Logan.

“How was that, Dr. Mitchell?”

Logan laughs softly, looking down at James fondly.

“Now I want you to fuck me.”

James loses all self-restraint at those words, standing and pulling his shirt over his head. He strips out of his jeans and briefs in record time, hauling Logan in by the lapels of his lab coat and crashing their lips together, pushing his tongue past Logan’s lips.

Logan flips their positions, the back of his legs hitting the bed and then he’s falling back, pulling James down with him. James breaks their kiss with a nip to Logan’s lip, standing and yanking Logan’s jeans and boxers off his legs and throwing them to the floor.

Logan’s still got his lab coat on, t-shirt underneath, and stethoscope hanging from his neck. He sheds them quickly, barely getting his shirt over his head before James is back on him, pressing their lips together again.

They finally break character, Logan pulling his lips from James’ and begging James to fuck him. Logan sounds so needy and James has been so painfully hard since Logan pulled on the lab coat, he nearly loses it at the urgency in Logan’s voice.

James reaches over to the nightstand, finding the lube easily and popping open the cap. He slicks up his fingers and coats his dick, throwing the lube to the side and sliding down between Logan’s legs.

Logan spreads his legs easily, planting them flat against the mattress. James stifles a groan, trailing his slick fingers down past Logan’s balls to the puckered skin of his hole and pushing two digits in, aiming straight for Logan’s prostate.

Logan thrusts back against the invading digits, a needy whine escaping his lips.

“James, please.”

James nods, pulling his fingers back and guiding the tip of his dick to Logan’s hole, the tip slipping in slowly. Logan hooks a leg around James’ hip, his foot in the small of James’ back urging him forward. James drops his head to his chest, shoving in with a rough snap of his hips.

Logan’s back arches up off the bed, his head thrown back as James builds up a steady rhythm, dick sliding deliciously against his sweet spot.

It doesn’t take long for James’ thrusts to get sloppy, Logan tight and hot around him. Logan reaches between them, wrapping his hand around his dick in an offbeat rhythm. James’ hand joins his, lacing their fingers together as they stroke along the length of his dick, and then Logan’s coming across their fists as James empties inside him.

James pulls out and drops down beside Logan, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. Logan reaches for the stethoscope, popping in the eartips and placing the chestpiece over James’ heart, listening to the erratic beat of it.

He listens to James’ heartbeat until it slows, returning to its normal rhythm before he removes the eartips and carefully reaches over to set it on the floor beside the bed.

“What was that about?” James asks curiously.

“I dunno, I just like listening to your heartbeat,” Logan says, rolling onto his side and tucking himself against James’ body.

James smiles fondly, dropping a kiss to the top of Logan’s head.

Who said faking sick was a bad thing? Especially when Logan’s so willing, so eager, to play doctor. 

Yeah, definitely not a bad thing at all.


End file.
